Prosopagnosia
by Innis Winter
Summary: De todos os alunos de Hogwarts que poderia encontrar, Draco deu de cara justamente com Hermione Granger.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor.

**Autor:** Innis Winter  
**Título:** Prosopagnosia  
**Sinopse: **De todos os alunos de Hogwarts que poderia encontrar, Draco deu de cara justamente com Hermione Granger.  
**Capa:** ---  
**Ship:** Draco/Hermione  
**Gênero:** Geral / Romance  
**Classificação:** K  
**Formato: **drabble (633 palavras)  
**Spoilers:** 4  
**Observação:** foi usado o item "encontro no mundo trouxa".  
**Projeto:** Rootless Tree

**Obs:** _prosopagnosia_: incapacidade de reconhecer rostos, até mesmo os mais familiares e o seu próprio, causada por lesões cerebrais ou condições genéticas (os cientistas ainda estão estudando a respeito). Foi descoberta pelo neurologista alemão Joachim Bodamer, ao tratar um soldado ferido na II GM que não distinguia a própria esposa das enfermeiras.

* * *

**Prosopagnosia**

**

* * *

**

Draco cobriu a cabeça loira com o capuz de seu casaco e tentou passar despercebido pela multidão que dominava as ruas de Londres, enquanto pensava no quanto custaria para internar sua mãe no St. Mungus. Era um pensamento muito coerente, afinal, que outra razão além de loucura faria Narcisa gastar seus galeões em cremes e perfumes trouxas, quando podia pagar pelos produtos do melhor perfumeiro bruxo da Europa? Não fazia o menor sentido. Mas ainda assim, lá estava ela, toda esnobe e pomposa em um casaco de pele comprido e sapatos de salto alto, desfilando pelo meio dos trouxas com a superioridade que lhe era merecida. E lá estava ele, o pobre e infeliz Draco Malfoy, cumprindo sua obrigação de filho ao proteger sua mãe das artimanhas de sua própria mente.

Narcisa olhou para todos os lados da rua antes de atravessá-la, e Draco precipitou-se atrás dela, pois não confiava na boa vontade dos trouxas-com-carros em ficarem parados apenas por causa de uma simples luz vermelha. Mas correr com um capuz negro cobrindo-lhe os olhos provou-se ser uma péssima idéia, quando Draco esbarrou em uma trouxa que, _é claro_, andava com uma lata vermelha aberta e cheia de um líquido escuro que derramou por todo o casaco de Draco.

-Oh, me desculpe! –entoou uma voz feminina que Draco conhecia muito bem. Seus sentidos queriam correr, xingar, cair no chão e chorar, e fingir que ele era apenas-mais-um-trouxa-adolescente-aleatório-comum-e-despreocupado e que ah-não-tem-problema, tudo ao mesmo tempo, o que acabou por paralisá-lo de modo que tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi encarar os olhos de Hermione Granger e torcer para que estivesse louco.

Mas era mesmo Granger; não dava para não reconhecer os cabelos castanhos, por mais que estivessem bem menos volumosos e parcialmente escondidos por uma boina vermelha que a fazia parecer mais alegre e corada, nem o formato dos dentes, embora eles não fossem mais tão grandes, nem o tom de voz, que não parecia assim tão irritante sem o eco das paredes de pedra de Hogwarts. Era o mesmo nariz arrebitado, os mesmos olhos espertos, as mesmas unhas roídas – e descobrir que ele _sabia_ qual era o formato das unhas de Granger fez Draco ter certeza de que estava louco.

-Não foi nada. –ele disse, abaixando a cabeça e se preparando para sair, mas foi nesse instante que Granger tirou um lenço de dentro de uma bolsa preta e tentou secar a mancha em seu casaco.

A insinuação daqueles dedos pequenos sobre seu peito bombeou todo o sangue de Draco para seu rosto, fazendo suas orelhas latejarem e sua respiração travar (e por mais que ele insistisse que não, ele sabia que o nojo nada tinha a ver com isso). Ele podia sentir o calor da pele dela atravessando o tecido de seu casaco e esmigalhando seus nervos, e ele não sabia mais se queria sair correndo dali ou ficar parado no meio da rua para sempre... Mas a decisão foi fácil, como a som de buzinas demonstrou. Retirado bruscamente daquele torpor mais que bizarro, Draco olhou para o semáforo e viu que a luz vermelha apagara, dando lugar a uma luz verde que era a razão de os trouxas-com-carros estarem impacientes.

-Ah, droga, eu... –Granger começou a dizer, mas se ela disse mais alguma coisa, Draco não ouviu, pois já estava a vários metros de distância.

Quando Draco finalmente alcançou Narcisa, que havia parado diante de uma grande vitrine cheia de sapatos, a mulher lançou-lhe um olhar intrigado de quem sabe de algum segredo sórdido.

-Amiga sua, querido?

Ele definitivamente não queria pensar que ouvir a palavra "amiga" se relacionando a Granger lhe dava comichões agradáveis no estômago.

-Não. Era só uma trouxa qualquer.

_Granger era só uma trouxa qualquer_. Se ele continuasse repetindo isso, talvez voltasse a fazer sentido.

Talvez.

* * *

**N/A:** ah, vai, nem ficou tão ruim assim... xD


End file.
